Island Royals
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: Summary: AU/AH: Klaus and Freya take over control of a small island kingdom. Elijah and Rebekah are of high status. They have a plan to take over the island. They thought of everything... Except for falling in love. Klayley. Kalijah. Rebel. And more. Slight TVD crossover.


**Summary: AU/AH: Unknowing that their uncle, Erik, was the King of a small kingdom on an uncharted island, intentionally hidden from people; Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson learn that they have a duty to fulfill to the country, along with their cousins, Freya and Niklaus, who have just been crowned King and Queen. They were born and raised in the United States and have to adjust to living on an old-fashioned island with royalty. After realizing that their new country is nestled between to other ones on the small island, they set a plan in motion to gain control of the whole island. They had a "Plan B" for everything… almost. What they never expected was to fall in love.**

 **Prologue**

 **Elijah Mikaelson:** Son of Mikael Mikaelson and brother of Rebekah Mikaelson. Nephew of Erik Mikaelson and cousin of Niklaus and Freya Mikaelson. Former CEO of _Mikaelson & Co_. Lord of Reilly. Lives at the Berkshire Palace. Age 22.

 **Rebekah Mikaelson:** Daughter of Mikael Mikaelson and sister of Elijah Mikaelson. Niece of Erik Mikaelson and cousin of Niklaus and Freya Mikaelson. Former supermodel. Lady of Reilly. Lives at the Berkshire Palace. Age 18.

 **Niklaus Mikaelson:** Son of Erik Mikaelson and brother of Freya Mikaelson. Nephew of Mikael Mikaelson and cousin of Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. Former lawyer. King of Reilly. Lives at the Berkshire Palace. Age 21.

 **Freya Mikaelson:** Daughter of Erik Mikaelson and sister of Niklaus Mikaelson. Niece of Mikael Mikaelson and cousin of Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. Former fashion designer. Queen of Reilly. Lives at the Berkshire Palace. Age 24.

 **Caroline Lockwood:** Queen Freya Mikaelson's personal maid and head of maid staff at the Berkshire Palace. Married to Tyler Lockwood. Age 26.

 **Tyler Lockwood:** Stable hand at the Berkshire Stables. Married to Caroline Lockwood. Age 26.

 **Damon Salvatore:** The head doctor at the Mikaelson's Palace. Married to Bonnie Salvatore and father of Anna Salvatore. Age 19.

 **Bonnie Salvatore:** The head nurse at the Mikaelson's Palace. Married to Damon Salvatore and mother of Anna Salvatore. Age 18.

 **Anna Salvatore:** Daughter of Damon and Bonnie Salvatore. Age 17 months.

 **Katerina Petrova:** Queen of Alpajak. Half-sister of Elena Salvatore. Lives at the Amberwood Palace. Best friends with Hayley Labonair. Has an affair with Alek Labonair. Betrothed to be engaged to Niklaus Mikaelson. Age 17.

 **John Pierce:** Katerina Petrova's biological father. He had an affair with Isobel Petrova, who was married to Grayson Gilbert. Now works as a journalist for all three countries – but mainly Alpajak. Lives at the Amberwood Palace, where Katerina welcomed him. Age 36.

 **Elena Salvatore:** Duchess of Alpajak. Half-sister of Katerina Petrova. Cousin of Jackson Kenner. Married to Stefan Salvatore. Lives at the Bloomfield Mansion. Age 15.

 **Stefan Salvatore:** Duke of Alpajak. Married to Elena Salvatore. Lives at the Bloomfield Mansion. Age 18.

 **Jackson Kenner:** Lord of Alpajak. Cousin of Elena Salvatore. Engaged to Hayley Labonair. Lives at the Bloomfield Mansion. Age 19.

 **Alek Labonair:** Older brother of Hayley and Hope Labonair. King of Kochia. Lives at the Oakhurst Castle. Age 18.

 **Hayley Labonair:** Sister of Alek and Hope Labonair. Lady of Kochia. Engaged to Jackson Kenner. Lives at the Tanglewood Manor. Age 17.

 **Hope Labonair:** Younger sister of Alek and Hayley Labonair. Lady of Kochia. Lives at the Oakhurst Castle. Age 14.

 **Davina Claire:** Hope Labonair's BFF. Maid at the Oakhurst Castle. Married to Kaleb Claire. Age 15.

 **Kaleb Claire:** Married to Davina Claire. Carriage Driver at Pinehurst Stables. Age 16.

 **Marcel Gerard:** Good friend of Alek Labonair. Stable boy at the Pinehurst Stables. Older brother of Davina Claire. Age 20.

 _..._

* * *

 _Dear Freya, Niklaus;_

 _I love you both. I am sorry you had to find out this way; it was not my intent. If you are reading this letter, then I must have died. It would have been then that my doctor, Damon Salvatore, would have sent you this letter I wrote some time ago. Now, I am going to explain this to you. After I met your mother, I did not realize who she was. Turns out she was the heir to the throne of Reilly. Reilly shares an island with two other countries; Alpajak and Kochia. Now, the island's north of the Equator in the Pacific Ocean, about the size of Alaska. I, being an American, insisted you were born and raised in the U.S. and you would know nothing of your mother's life. She was fine and you knew nothing. When your mother died, she was the only heir and you were too young to assume the throne, making me King. You receive this when I am dead and you both will become King and Queen and, shall you marry, so will your significant others. Your first act as rulers of the kingdom will be to appoint your cousins – my niece and nephew- Elijah and Rebekah, Lord and Lady of Reilly. I love you both very much. I will see you soon._

 _Love, your father,_

 _Erik Mikaelson._

Freya traced the letter – the last piece of advice from her father, one she did not put in her box of letters from him – with her fingertips as she looked out of the jet window. She felt self-conscious as she realized she was now Queen of a country she'd never even heard of. She and Niklaus had just been crowned by the officials of Reilly aboard the private jet. She had also just appointed Elijah and Rebekah, Lord and Lady of Reilly. They had not seen the country and yet, they were the rulers of it. "Freya?" She heard Rebekah ask. Freya turned to her cousin, who was lounging on the futon, clutching a knitted pastel green blanket to her chest, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Yeah, Becks?" "Well, since you've taken care of me since I was eleven, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. For appointing me Lady, even though I know Uncle Erik told you to." "Oh, you're welcome." Elijah looked at the exchange between his sister and his cousin. "Niklaus, you have nothing to say on the subject?" He asked. Klaus looked up and said, "I am King of a country I didn't know existed. I left Camille back home and I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm fine." He said the last part sarcastically.

Rebekah looked at him, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Nik. But, at least you'll be meeting plenty of new people." "Yes, besides, it's not like Camille was the love of your life, or anything." Freya said. "She was the closest thing I'll ever get to it." Klaus muttered. "She was a bartender with a two-year-old, fathered by her ex-husband she married as a drunken mistake in Vegas." Rebekah pointed out. "And I still gave us a chance." Klaus retorted, feeling annoyed. "Are you kidding? You hated the fact that she had a child with another man!" Freya said. "I'm sorry; it's just my preference to not have any step-children." "If you loved her, you'd be able to look past it." Elijah said, wisely, finally speaking up from the chair he was seated at. "Right, like you did with Gia?" "You went out with Matt." Elijah shot back at Rebekah. "Yes, that was a bad mistake. I did not know he was married." She said, defensively. Klaus laughed and Rebekah glared at him, "What's so funny, Nik?" "Just that he being married stopped you. I'd never known you to be a quitter." Rebekah stared at him a moment longer, then huffed and turned away.

Looking out his window, Elijah saw trees. Lots of them. The island was lush with plant and wildlife. Soon, when they began to land, they could see magnificent castles and large homes, made of marble and wood. Elijah was the first to realize that they were flying over the land. "Alaric," Elijah asked, turning to the man who was apparently head butler at their palace. "Yes, my Lord?" Alaric asked, bowing. "Why are we flying over the island?" "Because the island is purposely designed to be old-fashioned. Only the high-class homes and, of course, palaces, have the internet, because they want to keep their land the way it was when they founded it." "When did they found it?" "In 1723, my Queen." Alaric replied, bowing low to Freya. "Why are we flying over the island?" Elijah asked once more. "You see, wanting to keep the island as it was, there are no cars, only horses. They did not want an airport, either. So, they built a long rock jetty, on which an airport rests." "Oh." Elijah said, simply, sitting back in his chair.

"You said they don't keep things very modern, does that include their dress?" Rebekah asked, looking down at her tank top and jeans. "Yes, it does. Men can wear either modern-day suits, or ones from the eighteenth century and women wear gowns from the 1700s. Of course, there are exceptions, if you were to be a dancer or a blacksmith, or whatnot." Alaric replied. He sighed, looking down as they approached the land.

They are piled out of the plane, servants pulling their luggage, and headed to the palace, guided by Alaric.


End file.
